Nuestro Juego
by Maqhitaw
Summary: Un último encuentro, una confesión declarada con los ojos y un reto... Mala para los Summary's T.T Mi primer One.


Mi primer One en esta página, ¡Emoción y nervios! lo hice hace unos meses atrás y hoy decide subirlo acá, espero que les guste (:

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y bla bla bla.

_By Maqhitaw_

* * *

Nuestro Juego

Otra vez en la cama desnuda; el suave tacto del satín en mi piel era realmente doloroso. Acaricié la cama con lentitud pensando en cuantos recuerdos había en ella.

El suave respirar de él rozando mis costillas era la tortura más humillante que alguien puede recibir.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla muriendo en la cortina de pelo negro azulado que decoraba la cama. Llevemos manos por inercia a su pelo dorado y lo empecé a acariciar con parsimonia, con amor frustrado y melancolía. Él subió sus manos a mi cintura y la acarició de arriba a bajo, ronroneó con su mejilla mi vientre plano color nieve.

Su tacto quemaba y no era pasión. Lentamente incorporó su cabeza y comenzó a besar delicadamente mi abdomen. Agarró mis muñecas y las puso a cada lado mientras subía lamiendo mis costillas hasta mis pechos; allí se detuvo para entretenerse en la fuente de alimento. Por mucho que yo no quisiera, ese hombre me hizo gemir.

Mordía y succionaba como un pequeño con hambre garrafal, mientras que yo le rogaba a lo inexistente que me diera fuerzas para esta vez decirle _No_. Subió entre el valle y mordió mi hombro, lamió mi cuello hasta la línea de la maxilar y con sus labio marco el camino hasta mi mentón que fue presa de una sensual mordida. Baje mirada y sus obres petróleo chocaron con las mías aviolatadas, su mirada era intensa, desafiante y me invitaba a tomar posesión de el; como si fuera mecánico atrape sus labios con desesperación, pedí permiso para entrar y él acepto al instante.

Mi lengua se entrelazo con la suya, violentamente y llena de odio. Me zafé de sus brazos y enrede en mis dedos sus hilos de oro. Él recorría mi cuerpo con fuerza, me moví ligeramente y él gruño. Mordí su lengua con rabia y él me alejo con fuerza, lo mire juguetona mientras él me devolvía la mirada con dolor.

-Te gusta jugar rudo- su voz ronca y excitada me hizo estremecer más que sus manos. Sonreí al momento que rozaba mi pelvis con la de él; dio un respingo y sin previo aviso succione su labio inferior rodeando mis brazos en su cuello.

Él quedó debajo de mí y yo a horcajadas a la altura de la cintura me revelaba como nunca antes lo había echo, pero si él se quedó en mi habitación era porque este pérfido juego se había acabado ¿me amaba? No, yo era su templo de placer, su juguete hueco, su muñeca maltrecha. Él me usaba para satisfacer y llenar su cuerpo de éxtasis y yo lo usaba para no estar sola.

Me moví en círculos a la vez que me auto complacía, no deje que me tocara. Quería que por lo menos me necesitara solo un poco de lo que yo lo necesitaba a él. Baje a su pecho e hice el mismo recorrido que él hizo en mí, acaricie sus pectorales marfileños y marcados. Marque con mi boca el camino hacia sus caderas, rozando con mis labios húmedos su protuberancia en V. Él suspiro jadeante. Rasguñe su entrepiernas con cuidado y lamí el recorrido de mis manos con lentitud perturbadora.

Lo sentí estremecer debajo de mí. Trataba de tocarme o llevarme a su erección para terminar el trabajo, pero no lo deje, esta vez no iba a ser condescendiente. Fui bastante cuidadosa de no tocar su miembro, sino que sólo rozarlo rápidamente con mi cuerpo cuando bajaba e iniciaba el regreso a su pecho.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, como llamas de salidas del mismo infierno, rogándome en silencio ser participe de este encuentro final. Nuestras miradas se conectaron por un segundo pidiéndose perdón por el mal uso de nuestras almas. Me agarro por los brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba debajo de él; sentí su humanidad en mi ingle.

Toso mi cuerpo estaba caliente, hasta nuestro aliento gélido era vapor humeante. Me acaricio la cara con una paradoja latente en sus obres petróleo, agarre su mano y la bese con dulzura. Él se molesto y como medio de castigo devoró mi boca con desprecio, con odio como queriendo quitar cualquier deje de cariño.

Rodeé mis piernas en su cintura invitándolo a entrar en mí. Él levantó mis caderas y entró completamente de una sola vez, no evite arañarlo con saña por tal suplicio y mucho menos reprimir un gemido tan macabro como el que se agolpaba en mi garganta.

Me embestía con fuerza y sensualidad, algo in igual. Tenía todos mis nervios a flor sensibilizados; cada roce era un espasmo de sensaciones que moría en mis entrañas y terminaciones nerviosas. El vaivén de sus dorados cabellos jugueteaba con los traviesos mechones ennegrecidos que desafiaban a la gravedad para unirse en perfecta armonía.

Su mirada era un reflector reconfusión, frialdad y calidez perfectamente oculta bajo el alelo de la maldita indiferencia fingida que ayudaba al alma a engañarse crudamente. Sus labios abiertos transidos por el placer eran la única muestra de humanidad que había en su rostro. Endureció las facciones y agarró mis caderas para encajar aun más en mí, solté un clamor indecoroso cuando me vi invadida de esa forma.

Él nunca me había hecho el amor de esa forma tan salvaje, nunca sus manos me habían recorrido con tanto odio, nunca sus besos habían sabido tan amargos y nunca sus ojos me habían expresado tanto.

El clamor final rompió todo lo existente haciendo que el mismísimo tiempo sucumbiera, paralizándose segundos que fueron horas y siglos para nosotros. El aire dejo de llenar y dar vida; el sol se convirtió en agua incandescente, la luna salió de orbita y las estrellas fueron peces extraños en el mar negro. Nuestras voces se mezclaron sustituyendo a cualquier sonido existente; por primera vez nuestras manos se entrelazaron al llegar al mayor éxtasis terminado de unirnos eternamente.

Él cayó encima de mi agotado, con la respiración irregular y un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Como si todo mi ser supiera de ante manolo que iba a ocurrir rodee mis brazos en su ancha espalda y lo abrace con congoja, con afán desmesurado queriendo transmitirle todo lo que él era para mi. Sorprendentemente el correspondió a esa acción quizá con más obcecación que yo y por primera vez en mese derrame lágrimas correspondidas.

Él estaba abotonando su pulcra camisa lentamente de espaldas a mi, y yo echa ovillo agarraba las sabanas con furia y desespero. Comencé a llorar en silencio conforme él se vestía. La luna aún brillaba en el empíreo haciendo que sus rayos atravesaran el gran ventanal dándole de lleno a él, resaltando aún más su figura perfecta; de hombros cuadrados y porte atlético, Su piel se asemejaba al más fino y esmerado marfil tallado; tan frío e inalcanzable. Su pelo centellaba trazos dorados que lo iluminaban de manera sobrenatural y por último su afilado perfil descendiente de alemán que me enervaba cuando estaba rígido.

Todo estaba listo, él se tenía que marchar como siempre lo hacía, callado e imponente; pero no, aún seguía ahí contemplando el rosado amanecer. Para ese entonces yo ya me creía seca otra vez. Se giro con delicadeza impropia de un hombre común y corriente; buscó mi mirada que estaba perdida en algún punto inexistente de la habitación, se inclinó y despojo a mi cara de algunos hilos oscuros que la adornaban, recorrió cada facción como si tratase de grabarla en las yemas de sus dedos cosa que hizo desmoronar mi fortaleza dando paso al llanto desgarrador. Se arrodillo y secó mis dejos de agua con sal. Me obligo a que lo mirase y viera que su rostro era de dolor y ¿amor? Sus ojos cristalinos me lo decían todo tardamente. Ose lanzarme y aferrarme a él como la más clara muestra de suplica para que no se fuera, me correspondió totalmente ocultando su cara en mi clavícula.

-No lo hagas- le susurré hipando, él negó con la cabeza- por favor… Te amo- confesé al fin, no podía dejar que se fuera; él era el aire que llena mis pulmones, el agua que hidrata mi cuerpo, la comida que me alimenta; la ilusión de mis sueños, mi mundo, mi castigo y bendita maldición. Yo sin él soy nada, me siento vacía, inservible; soy un zombie que necesita de su sangre para poder vivir.

-Shhh, sabes que es lo correcto- me dijo tranquilo acariciándome el pelo con dulzura.

-No, no debe ser así. Tú puedes quedarte aquí – solloce agarrando su cara con mis pequeñas e impropias manos, sus ojos estaban volviendo a su color mercurio plata. Trace las líneas de su cara con amor.

-Sabes que no, esto fue un accidente hermosa- me obligue a decirle.

Su largo y lacio cabello negro se ondulaba con precisión subiendo unos centímetros. Sus ojos estaban apagados ¡¿Qué he hecho?! Mate a la flor más perfecta, extraña e indómita que existía en el mundo. La marchite y cargue de dolor, jugué con ella como un vil titiritero. Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, a pesar de yo querer alejarla con mi odio, con mi desprecio a su vida y mundo, con el maldito látigo de la indiferencia… Lo cierto es que la amo, a mi manera pero lo hago. El gran problema es que no puedo, no debo y _no quiero_ amarla, no debo sentir cosquilleos cuando me toca, ni alivio cuando la beso; mucho menos gozo cuando se revela o desprecio por mi mismo cuando llora. Sin embrago eso era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Un accidente hermoso que tú puedes cambiar- me dijo titubeante, casi llenado ala hiperventilación.

Sus ojos antes violetas habían adoptado un color marrón; su carita se volvió a ser angelical: redondeada y color mate. Sus manos se alargaron un poco y sus dedos se adelgazaron. Su cuerpo se hizo aún más curvilíneo: se estrecho su cintura, sus pechos aumentaron y se redondearon, volviendo a ser la mujer que robo mi inerte corazón.

Le acaricie la cara con cuidado. ¿Cómo decirle que no tengo nada para ella? ¿Qué si se me quedó con ella sucumbiré aún más a sus encantos? ¿Qué la querré solo para mí volviéndome egoísta y olvidándome de protegerla? no es que me importase o más no es que me moleste protegerla, pero no tengo ese maldito instinto y nunca lo tendré, no al menos en esta vida. Me miró con sus ojitos llenos de temor y desesperación. ¡Qué increíble poder tiene esta mujer en mi! No puedo evitar sentirme un imbécil cuando me mira de esa forma.

-No. Mi respuesta es _no_ a todas tus preguntas- fui frío una vez más, quizá la última vez - yo quiero eso, para eso nací y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión- proseguí encargándome de hacerla añicos una última vez mientras ella me negaba imperiosamente con la cabeza y se tapaba los oídos - ¡Escúchame!- alce mi voz enojado - ¿Dónde quedó tu valentía, tu fuerza y sentido del bien? ¿Dónde quedó la maldita sabelotodo que juraba defender al mundo de tipos como yo?-

-Tú… tú te los llevaste- respondió segura- y ahora… te vas y te los llevas contigo hasta el día de tú muerte- ese fue un maldito balde de agua fría. La separe con dolor y me gire, el sol estaba en matices rosados aún y el hechizo ya había caducado; cualquiera que entrara a la habitación podría apreciar la más grande traición del mundo mágico. Di un último vistazo a _nuestra _guarida y con la voz inexpresiva le anuncie:

-El hechizo terminó y corro peligro, lo siento preciosa- me gire para encontrarme con su mirada de muerte, la bese rudamente para tratar de quitar la angustia que comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo; tome su cara entre mis manos – No tengas contemplación conmigo en la guerra, por que no me temblara la mano si tengo que matarte- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con horror, yo sonreí – Es tu nuevo reto _Hermione_. Hasta nunca- me levante y la deje desnuda en esa cama destrozada.

Vamos mi pequeño engendro del desquicio, mi devoradora de almas, mi princesa callada… acepta tu reto, acepta empuñar tu varita y quitarme la vida, acepta poder fantasear con la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que es mi forma de decirte que prefiero la muerte antes de no tenerte? ¿Eres tan ilusa de creer que lo que te digo no es más que mero odio? Mi mujer amante no reconocida, clandestina pecadora de la moral, date cuenta de que mis pasos son lentos por el hecho de querer tener un afortunado y seguro final…

Respire hondo. ¿Qué es lo que me pides hacer? ¿Muerte? yo también la quiero blasfemo idealista de la pureza y si te daré en el gusto. Mis labios se separaron lentamente, sellaría mi destino con esto, el destino que me alejo de ti y que de la manera más irracional lo unirá:

-Reto aceptado _Draco_-

Draco sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que este sería el final de un juego y el principió de otro mucho más complejo. El último juego que tendrían. Porque merlín sabe que ninguno de los dos descansaría hasta no ver al otro bajo tierra, para así poder seguirlo esta vez sin mentiras ni prejuicios.

* * *

¿Qué tal?, si les gusto clickeen el botoncito Go y me haran feliz.

* * *


End file.
